


Of Sparklings And Missing Pieces

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humor, Infertility, M/M, Mech Preg, Mention of sparkling death, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking about trying for a sparkling had brought up intense emotions and memories for Drift. While it was Drift that had brought the idea to Rodimus, the situation had taken a turn for the worse in the swordsmech’s opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost (With a few grammer structure and formatting fixes)! I was alerted through a nice anon that I'd forgotten this one! Thanks so much because I still like this one a lot. Hope you like it too!

_“Hey. It’s okay. This one is real, and he’s okay and nothing is going to happen to him.”_

* * *

Talking about trying for a sparkling had brought up intense emotions and memories for Drift. While it was Drift that had brought the idea to Rodimus, the situation had taken a turn for the worse in the swordsmech’s opinion. Once Rodimus warmed up to the idea he had gotten excited at the idea of Drift carrying, and when they were alone he had his hands constantly on Drifts’ abdomen, smiling and kissing him all over.

After a day, Drift hit Rodimus with an idea. “What if you were the one to carry?”

“No.” Rodimus was quick to answer, shaking his head. “I’ve read enough about carrying today, I don’t think I could do that. I can handle sparklings, I cannot handle… all that. If we’re gonna have sparklings, at least right now, it’s gotta be you.”

It took two days for Drift to finally break. He sat Rodimus down, and explained to him that he was unable to carry. He no longer had a gestation tank.

“Was it the Cons? I know what they do with your spark casing, do they take other things too..?” Rodimus asked with real concern, letting Drift feel how distraught he was through his field.

“It was… before I was with the Decepticons.” Drift answered. Drift explained more of his life in the Dead End that night. He had withheld much of that time of his life from Rodimus, but now was the time to let it out.

He actually had carried sparklings before. Three times. None of them lived due to Drift’s own malnutrition. Drift, after all this time, was still unsure how he felt about it. He couldn’t afford to care for himself, much less a sparkling but he still felt pain from the losses. Pain from how they were made to begin with.

“So… why don’t you have one anymore?” Rodimus asked, voice soft, and Drift could tell he was scared of the answer.

“I sold mine.” Drift answered, taking a full minute to do so. “I sold it. I heard people were buying them, constructed cold mechs with money or medical testing, lots of reasons, and…” He watched Rodimus’ face darken, optics big and his field flared. Something sad and angry. “Rodimus, I was starving. And, at the time, knowing I wasn’t risking carrying again at the time was a huge bonus and I didn’t see it as any different than selling any other extra part or mod. I was able to…”

He trailed off, his reasoning not calming Rodimus down any. He was only more sad, more angry now. “Have you thought about getting a new one before?”

“Well... yes. There was a time when I was.” Drift explained, moving his hands as he talked, letting Rodimus lean on him. Rodimus sat in silence listening to every word, watching every movement. Drift talked about frame modifications, weapons storage, more frame modifications, a place called Crystal City, a bot named Wing. About talking about sparklings, and unfortunate events. “It ended up being a very short time, though.”

He could feel pain ripping at his spark. He talked so much about Drift carrying, had his hands all over him and there’s nothing there in his closest friend.

"Are you able to get a new one?"

"...No." Drift sighed. "My frame was rebuilt with it already missing, so the room for a new one gone. I'm... honestly missing quite a few pieces, Rodimus."

“Well. That settles that.” Rodimus clasped his hands together, standing up and stretching with his arms swung overhead.

“So… I guess it’s a good thing we haven’t told anyone we were thinking of trying, since…”

“What? No, we’re still doing this, Drift.”

Drift perked up, perplexed. “But, yesterday you said-”

“I thought we had options. We don’t have options. So that settles it.”

“...You’re okay with carrying?”

“Yeah, Drift.” Rodimus kissed Drift’s finial, putting his arms around the white bot and pulling him up onto his feet into a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Drift reclined in the captain’s chair as he watched Rodimus as he checked himself out in the mirror. Usually, Rodimus was looking at his jawline, his crest or his back. This time, it was his midsection. The armor was starting to protrude in a gentle curve, one that was now noticeable.

“This is all sparkling.” Rodimus said with a smile. “I still can’t believe we did this.”

Drift pushed himself up, striding over and hugging Rodimus from the back. When Rodimus felt the other bot bury his face in the back of his neck, he could feel his EM field fluttering. Ratchet had told them both to expect Rodimus’ moods to change more often or rapidly, but it was Drift’s emotions that were less in-check. Rodimus moved his hands, sliding around until he found Drift’s and moved them to his stomach.

“Hey. It’s okay. This one is real, and he’s okay and nothing is going to happen to him.”

“Just… Rodimus, I haven’t exactly had a good track record with this.” Drift ran his fingers along Rodimus’ widening seams, anything repetitive for him to focus on.

“Ratchet’s given me and the sparkling a clean bill of health, and Mags keeps making sure that I’ve fueled recently.” Rodimus leaned into Drift.

“Wait, did you tell Ultra Magnus?”

“No, but he’s noticed that I’m more tired lately. I bet he’s chalking it up to forgetting to fuel up and not recharging enough.”

Drift started laughing. “Well, you’re starting to show, we might want to start telling some of the crew.”

“Let’s just tell them all at once.”

“Do you mean Swerve?”

“Nah. Better.” Rodimus pulled himself out of Drift’s embrace and scrambled to his desk, smiling and pointing to the microphone.

Drift arched a brow. “Telling Swerve would be faster.” He laughed.

“You mean telling Swerve would be nicer.” Rodimus snickered, pressing the button for the microphone. Everyone awake on the ship paused in what they were doing, or slowed enough to listen to the sounds of the mic system coming online, followed by a quiet “ _Wait you’re actually_ " and the shuffling sounds of two bots fighting for the microphone.

“Attention Lost Light Crew! This is your Captain speaking, wait, _Drift, stop I got this_ , I have some great news! I-”

“Rodimus! We should tell people face to face! It’s special!”

“If we tell everyone at once we’ll be showered i-”

“We should both do it.”

“Okay, here then!”

Everyone listened, puzzled. There was news, it was apparently good, and Drift was involved. Swerve was already taking bets that Drift bought him another Rod Pod. Rodimus put the microphone in Drift’s hands. “Ready?”

“Yes!”

They both counted down, three, two, one…

“Rodimus is carrying!” Drift said, loud and happy into the microphone while Rodimus stayed quiet, biting his lip in an attempt to not laugh. “...Rodimus, I thought we were doing this together!”

“I’m carrying!” Rodimus blurted, then covering up the microphone with his palm thinking it would muffle his voice. “I’m gonna be showered in attention, you should have some limelight.”

“Oh, you’re so nice to share.”

There were already footsteps coming towards them, running fast and followed up with fists banging on the door.

“Uh oh.”

“What do you mean by ‘uh oh’, Rodimus, we-” Drift stopped to watch Rodimus looking around frantically.

“I didn't think this through." he said. "There’s no exits.”

“What.”

“ **There’s no exits!** ”

That was the last the crew heard over the PA system.

 


End file.
